


Oops, wrong reality

by tailszero



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Crack, Dimension Travel, F/M, Female Maito Guy, Female Uchiha Sasuke, Gen, Kamui is a fun Ninjutsu, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28908414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tailszero/pseuds/tailszero
Summary: Maybe casting Kamui willy nilly isn't that good of an idea after all.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Oops, wrong reality

_Forward left up right **chakra beam fuck fuck fuck** fall back- is that a fist?_

"Sensei, MOVE!"

Hurk.

Kakashi winced as the missing-nin crushed the spot he had been half a second ago. They were rapidly losing ground against a supposedly B-List Bingo Book shinobi; So much for being S-Rank. 

_When I get back to Konaha I'm going to have **words** with Intelligence. _

"Naruto, stall him." Kakashi grunted. "I'm going to try using Kamui." 

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

Twenty Naruto's rushed forwards from the cloud of smoke, _and the missing nin immediately popped half of them with a chakra blast **fuck** who is this guy? ___

Kakashi quickly pushed Chakra into the already uncovered Sharingan _the world was bathed in a shade of bloody red_ and started to track the monstrous wildcard tearing through shadow clones like they were made of paper. 

_moving moving moving PAUSED_

"KAMU-" 

A lance of chakra screeched through the air and hit Kakashi, and he could only feel pain as the world bent apart.

  


* * *

  


"Oi, Sensei."

Kakashi felt terrible and was not going to get up.

"Sensei."

Not at all.

"I know that Genjutsu was at the level you can dispel, get up."

The ground feels awfully nice today.

"Wake up."

Someone kicked Kakashi in the leg, causing him to crack open his right eye. 

"Do we need to end the spar so you can recover, sensei?" A pale girl with long black hair said, looking directly at him with _an activated Sharingan who the fuck are you._

Ignoring Kakashi's internal confusion, the girl walked over to where Naruto was on the ground and kicked him in the leg as well.

"Get up, Dobe. You aren't an old man like Sensei."

Naruto sputtered as he got up, then actually looked at the girl and did a double take. 

"What."

"Don't what me, Dobe."

"Kai!"

The sharingan girl flushed and jabbed at Naruto with her finger. "Is there something wrong with my face, idiot?" 

Kakashi blinked as he stood up and looked around. No Missing-Nin, a girl with a Sharingan _that looked a lot like Sasuke now that he got a better look at her_ and they appeared to be in one of Konoha's training fields despite having been near the border with Grass. What in the world happened after he activated Kamui? 

"Sensei, what happened?"

"Don't ignore me, Naruto!"

"Ow!"

"Did Kakashi hitting you in mid-air rattle your brain too much?" 

Girl-Sasuke paused, and then got a panicked look on her face and frantically grabbed Naruto's shoulders. 

"It didn't, did it?" She said, learning into Naruto's personal space, making him reel back.

Kakashi shook his head, ignoring the increasingly fussy Girl-Sasuke freaking Naruto out. What was going on? Was he actually in a Genjutsu? Did Kamui getting interrupted teleport them back to Konoha? 

A distant thumping noise made him look towards the horizon. A cloud of dust seemed to be moving towards them.

"MY ETERNAL LOVE!"

What. 

"DYNAMIC GLOMP!"

_**What.** _

Kakashi's eye widened as a Green Blur charged towards him.

_Nope._

He jumped to the side, barely dodging the wrecking ball of green that flopped onto the ground and skidded to a stop. 

He stared.

Green Jumpsuit.

Long, shining, black hair.

A feminine form with obvious muscle.

_Bushy Eyebrows._

"ARE YOU ALRIGHT, ETERNAL LOVE?"

Girl-Sasuke looked over and frowned.

"I think they got hit too hard while we were sparring, they might need to go to the hospital."

"DON'T WORRY, KAKASHI! I SHALL NURSE YOU BACK TO YOUTHFUL HEALTH!"

_**Nope.** _

Kakashi started running.

"WHERE ARE YOU GOING? THE HOSPITAL IS THE OTHER WAY!"

"Stop shouting!"

Kakashi ran faster.

"THIS ISN'T THE TIME FOR A CHALLENGE, LOVE!"

_**Nope.** _

"I SHALL CATCH YOU AND BRING YOU TO THE DOCTOR!"

_**Nope.** _

"AND IF I FAIL, I SHALL GATHER TEN DOCTORS!"

_**Nope.** _

"AND IF I SUCCEED, I SHALL GIVE YOU THE KISS OF TENDER CARE!"

_**NOPE.** _

Kakashi fled towards the sunset.


End file.
